SECRET
by boojaebear2601
Summary: Dari awal kedatangannya dia sudah menarik perhatian seluruh warga sekolah DBHS tak terkecuali sang kingka sekolah.
1. Chapter 1

SECRET!

Pairing :

- Jung Yunho (18 th)

- Kim Jaejoong (18th)

-Kim Junsu (18th)

-Park Yoochun(18th)

-Jung (Shim) Changmin (16th)

-Mr. &

-Mr. &

genre : romance,life school,friendship,family

rate : M

warning : yaoi(boy x boy),m-preg,Typo(s)

Note : mianhe disini saya masih baru,jadi kalau ada kesalahan atau kekurangan dalam tulisan saya mohon dikasih kritik dan saran,mohon bantuannya

**PROLOG**

"hei ada siswa pindahan dari Jepang"

"apa dia namja atau yeoja?"

"aku tidak tahu,sekarang dia ada di ruang kepala sekolah"

.

.

.

"waaaah dia cantik sekali"

"dia namja atau yeoja? ..dilihat dari pakaiaanya dia memakai seragam namja "

"waaah bibir merahnya..rambut hitamnya..cantik sekali"

"pasti dia operasi plastik"

"dia harus menjadi kekasihku"

.

.

.

"siapa yang berani mengambil perhatian seluruh siswa dariku?"

"awas saja kalau aku sampai bertemu dengannya!"

"hebat juga dia bisa mengalahkan perhatian siswa pada Kingka sekolah kita"

'mulai lagi mereka'

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Dipagi hari yang cerah di salah satu sekolah swasta di Seoul yaitu Dong Bang High School sudah terjadi keributan. Ini berawal dari salah satu geng yeoja di sekolah tersebut melihat seorang namja atau yeoja berjalan dari arah gerbang sekolah yang sangat cantik,memiliki mata yang indah,kulit yang putih bersih,rambut hitam legam dan jangan lupa bibir yang semerah cherry namun dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakan dia memakai seragam namja,bisik – bisik itupun tak terelakkan lagi. Para namja menatap lapar padanya sedangkan para yeoja menatap dengan penuh kagum dan juga ada yang merasa iri dengan kecantikkannya.

Lalu dia menghampiri salah satu siswa yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah yang memiliki wajah yang imut,meskipun dia seoranga namja.

"anyeonghaseo,nan Kim Jaejoong imnida. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"anyeonghaseo,nan Kim Junsu imnida. Boleh,apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Apakah kamu siswa baru karena aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

"ehm ne. Dimana ruang kepala sekolah?"

'kalau kau ingin kesana aku bisa mengantarkanmu, ayo ikut aku Jaejoong-ssi"

" aku joongie saja,aku pindahan dari Jepang"

"ehm ok kalau begitu kamu panggil aku su-ie"

Selama perjalanan menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah mereka terus asik mengobrol tanpa memperdulikan bisikan – bisikan yang ada,sesekali mereka tertawa. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah yang ada di tengah bangunan karena sekolah ini merupakan sekolah yang memiliki gedung yang sangat luas.

"baiklah joongie aku ke kelas dulu nanti istirahat kita ke kantin bersama karena setelah ini bel masuk bunyi"

"ne su-ie terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku"

"sama-sama,bye bye Jae"

"bye"

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

"silahkan masuk"kata kepala sekolah

"ne"

"silahkan duduk. Apakah kau murid pindahan dari Jepang itu?"

"ne seonsaengnim"

"mari aku antarkan kau ke kelasmu,kau masuk kelas 3-2"

Sesampainya di depan kelas yang dimaksud kepala sekolah meminta izin sebentar karena menggangu pelajaran.

"maaf guru Lee saya mengganggu kegiatan mengajar anda"

"tidak apa – apa pak,ada apa bapak kemari?"jawab guru bernama Lee Hyorin

"ini ada siswa baru yang akan memasuki kelas anda. Kamu masuklah. Kalau begitu saya pergi"

"ne" guru Lee membungkuk sebentar lalu mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk "ayo kamu masuklah"

Setelah disuruh masuk Jaejoong berdiri di depan kelas dan terjadilah keributan di dalam kelas tersebut.

_duk duk duk_

"diam anak – anak,ibu ada pengumuman untuk kalian. Ini adalah siswa pindahan yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri"

"ne,nan Kim Jaejoong imnida. Aku pindahan dari Jepang. Mohon bantuannya selama aku belajar disini" Setelah memperkenalkan diri dia membungkuk sebentar.

"Jaejoong-ssi silahkan duduk disebelah Kim Junsu. Kim Junsu,Kim Jaejoong akan duduk disebalahmu"

"ne seonsaengnim" jawab Junsu.

"Kim Jaejoong akan duduk disebelahmu. Silahkan ke tempat dudukmu. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran"

.

.

"hi Joongie aku tidak menyangka kita satu kelas"

"iya Su-ie"

"hei perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun,panggil Kyunnie saja" kata seorang siswa yang duduk dibelakang duo Kim tersebut.

"Kim Jaejoong,panggil aku Joongie saja"

"hei aku Kim Heechul,panggil aku Chullie saja" kata namja cantik yang duduk disebelah namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"oh ya sebagai hari perayaan pertama kali kau pndah kesini nanti kita ke kantin bersama tapi kamu yang traktir ya Joongie?"kata namja imut yang dipanggil Su-ie.

"iya betul kata Su-ie" timpal namja berpipi chubby,Cho Kyuhyun.

"baiklah nanti aku yang traktir,tapi sekarang ikuti pelajaran dulu"

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari kelas mereka yang hanya berjarak dua kelas yaitu kelas 3 – 4,terjadi keributan karena guru yang mengajar sedang berada di luar kota,sehingga tak ada pelajaran. Kelas ini merupakan kelas bersarangnya para berandal sekolah sekaligus kelas putra pemilik sekolah DBHS.

"hei ku dengar ada siswa pindahan dari Jepang"

"katanya dia cantik sekali"

"pasti dia yeoja yang akan sangat populer di sekolah kita"

"pokoknya aku harus menjadikannya dia kekasihku"

Itulah sebagian obrolan yang dilakukan oleh beberapa siswa yang ada di kelas tersebut,tak jauh dari mereka ada empat orang namja populer yang sedang berkumpul di bagian pojok kelas.

"kau dengar Yun ada siswa baru,katanya dia pindahan dari Jepang"ucap namja ber name tag Park Yoochun.

"padahal siswa baru tapi sudah mengambil seluruh perhatian seluruh siswa di sekolah ini" timpal namja berwajah oriental,Han Geng.

_Brak_

Karena bunyi gebrakan meja dariarah belakang membuat seluruh siswa dan menoleh ke belakan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi,tapi setelah itu yang didapat adalah tatapan membunuh dari seorang namja bermata musang yang seolah berkata –apa lihat –lihat,ingin mati kalian-, seolah mengerti tatapan tersebut para siswa akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda tadi.

"siapa yang berani merebut seluruh perhatian para siswa dariku,awas saja kalau aku ketemu dia" ucap namja bermata musang sekaligus putra pemilik sekolah tersebut,Jung Yunho.

"kau harus merebut kembali semua itu Yun,jangan sampai kalah dengan siswa pindahan itu"

"betul apa yang dikatakan Yoochun Yun,kau harus melakukan sesuatu"

"kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan ku lakukan terhadap dia"

'_tsk mulai deh mereka"_ucap seorang namja jangkung di dalam hati yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja sambil memakan snack yang dibawanya,Jung kandung dari Jung Yunho tersebut.

.

.

.

_Tet tet tet_

Bel istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi,seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuju tempat favorit mereka masing – masing,tak terkecuali untuk 4 orang namja imut dan cantik. Mereka langsung keluar kelas menuju kantin sesuai dengan rencana mereka tadi pagi,yaitu merayakan hari pertama Jaejoong pindah.

Keempat namja tersebut masuk kantin dan disambut dengan bisikan – bisikan dari seluruh penghuni kantin saat ini, ada juga lima orang namja yang berjalan menuju arah mereka.

"hai cantik bolehkah kami kenalan,katanya kau siswa pindahan"ucap salah satu namja bernama Choi Seunghyun. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa baru saja kau mengucapkan kata yang paling dibenci oleh namja cantik tersebut.

"hei apa kalian tidak lihat kalau aku memakai seragam namja. Aku ini namja jadi jangan sekali – kali kau memanggilku cantik" sungut namja cantik a.k.a Kim Jaejoong.

"hei kau tak usah marah – marah begitu nanti cantiknya hilang lo?"

"sudah – sudah jangan ganggu jalan kami" marah Heechul pada kelima namja tersebut.

"kami hanya ingin tau namanya saja"jawab namja bernama Dhaesung.

Karena kejadian tersebut mereka menjadi perhatian seluruh siswa yang ada di kantin tak terkecuali empat orang namja yang baru saja masuk area kantin,langsung saja mereka menghampiri tempat perkara. Jung Yunho terlebih dulu berjalan dan diikuti ketiga namja di belakangnya. Sesampainya disana...

"KAU/KAU"

TBC

Makasih buat yang udah baca.

**Misscelyunjae**ini kelanjutannya. Silahkan dinikmati


	3. Chapter 3

Main cast :

yunjae

Other cast :

Hanchul,Yoosu,Changmin,Yewook,Kangteuk,Siwon,GoAhra,SNSD,Karam,Kibum,Bigbang

Genre :

Romance,life school,family

Warning :

Yaoi,m-preg

Note :

Maaf ya cerita ini membosankan karena aku disini masih baru jadi aku masih butuh belajar.

"_hai cantik bolehkah kami kenalan,katanya kau siswa pindahan"ucap salah satu namja bernama Choi Seunghyun. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa baru saja kau mengucapkan kata yang paling dibenci oleh namja cantik tersebut._

"_hei apa kalian tidak lihat kalau aku memakai seragam namja. Aku ini namja jadi jangan sekali – kali kau memanggilku cantik" sungut namja cantik a.k.a Kim Jaejoong._

"_hei kau tak usah marah – marah begitu nanti cantiknya hilang lo?"_

"_sudah – sudah jangan ganggu jalan kami" marah Heechul pada kelima namja tersebut._

"_kami hanya ingin tau namanya saja"jawab namja bernama Dhaesung._

_Karena kejadian tersebut mereka menjadi perhatian seluruh siswa yang ada di kantin tak terkecuali empat orang namja yang baru saja masuk area kantin,langsung saja mereka menghampiri tempat perkara. Jung Yunho terlebih dulu berjalan dan diikuti ketiga namja di belakangnya. Sesampainya disana..._

"_KAU/KAU"_

**Chapter 2**

Tanpa mereka sadari,mereka menjadi perhatian seluruh yang ada di kantin tak terkecuali 10 orang yang mengelilingi mereka. Bagaimana tidak menjadi perhatian kalau mereka saling menunjuk wajah dan berteriak dengan lantang.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini namja jadi – jadian?" tanya Yunho dengan nada mengejek.

"lalu kau sendiri kenapa ada disini? Aku disini itu mau sekolah,pasti kau disini hanya berbuat onar saja" jawab Jaejoong dengan nada mengejek juga.

"cih jangan sembarangan bicara kau"

"seharusnya kau itu tidak usah sekolah disini"

"bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu,ini sekolah adalah sekolahku,jadi aku berhak berbuat aa saja di sekolah ini"

"ehem ehem,kenapa baru bertemu kalian sudah bertengkar seperti itu,aku jadi curiga kalau kalian ini sudah berteman sejak lama"sela Park Yoochun.

"kami bukan teman"jawab Yunjae bersamaan.

"bahkan kalian menjawabnya saja bersamaan"sambung Heechul yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"hyung apa kau tidak malu,dari tadi kalian sudah jadi tontonan seluruh yang ada di kantin ini"ucap Changmin pada hyungnya,Jung Yunho.

Seteleh mendengar ucapan sang adik Yunho pun melihat sekitar dan benar saja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian semua yang ada di kantin.

"APA YANG KALIAN,KENAPA MELIHAT KAMI SEPERTI ITU"teriak Yunho pada semua yang ada di kantin ,karena semua takut dengan Yunho maka mereka semua melanjutkan kegiatan masing – masing yang sudah tertunda tadi.

"buat kalian kenapa masih disini,pergi!"bentak Yunho pada para anggota Bigbang.

Bigbang merupakan musuh dari Yunho dan teman-temannya,itu disebabkan karena mereka tidak suka sikap Yunho yang seenaknya sendiri meskipun dia putra dari pemilik sekolah.

"apa hakmu mengusir kami,ksmi hsnys ingin berkenalan dengan namja cantik yang baru pindah ke sekolah ini"jawab Seungri.

Tanpa mereka sadari objek yang menjadi perdebatan mereka sudah pergi bersama teman-temannya menuju salah satu meja yang ada di kantin dan memesan makanan tak terkecuali Changmin yang sudah membawa satu nampan penuh makanan karena sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan lapar.

"eh kemana mereka pergi?"tanya Daesung yang sudah menyadarinya.

"pasti mereka sudah pergi,ini semua gara – gara kau yang sudah mengganggu kami"tunjuk Seunghyun dengan nada tinggi pada Yunho yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan malas.

Sementera itu di salah satu meja kantin yang diisi oleh empat orang namja cantik,manis dan imut terlihat menikmati makanan sambil bercanda.

"hei Joongie apa kau sudah lama mengenal Yunho?"tanya Junsu yang dari tadi sudah penasaran dengan hubungan YunJae.

"aku mengenalnya sudah 4 tahun yang lalu ketika dia dengan keluarganya berlibur ke rumahku di Chungnam karena appa kami sahabat baik sejak kecil"

_**Flashback**_

_Terlihat seorang namja cantik berumur 14 tahun yang baru saja memasuki halaman rumah yang terlihat begitu asri bersama seorang namja manis berumur 12 tahun yang disambut dengan suara gelak tawa appa dan ummanya dari dalam rumah dan juga sebuah mobil yang terpakir di halaman rumahnya yang tidak begitu luas._

"_kami pulang"teriak JaeBum tak begitu keras._

"_kalian darimana saja? Sini anak – anak kita kedatangan tamu dari Seoul"ucap atau lebih tepatnya Kim Ryewook yang juga seorang namja._

"_ne umma,kami tadi dari taman"ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke samping orang tuanya._

"_Kangin-ah Teuki-ah perkenalakan ini kedua putraku,yang disebelah sana namanya Kim Jaejoong dan di sebelahnya Kim Kibum"ucap Ryewook pada kedua temannya beserta putra mereka._

"_Anyeong haseyo ahjumma/ahjusshi"ucap JaeBum bersamaan dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan._

"_mereka akan menginap di sini selama seminggu untuk mengisi waktu liburan"lanjut Ryewook._

"_anyeong,nak kalian benar – benar ya perkenalkan ini putra kami namanya Jung Yunho dan yang satu lagi Jung Changmin"ucap Jung Leeteuk istri dari Jung Kangin._

_Mendengar itu JaeBum langsung melihat pada dua namja yang duduk disebelah sang umma,namja yang satunya sedari tadi duduk dengan angkuhnya dan yang dilihat hanya memberikan tatapan datarnya serta yang satu lagi namja jangkung yang sangat menikmati keripik kentang yang ada ditangannya._

'_benar – benar namja yang sombong'ucap Jaejoong di dalam hati sambil memasang senyum manisnya yang agak terpaksa._

"_maafkan kelakuan anak ini ya,dia memang begitu orangnya"_

"_ehm tidak apa – apa ahjumma,oh ya umma kami mandi dulu ya"pamit Jaejoong"permisi ahjumma/ahjusshi"_

"_ne"_

_Selama berada di Chungnam keluarga Jung berkeliling ke tempat – tempat yang menjadi tempat favorit para appa untuk mengenang masa – masa yang menyenangkan dulu namun tak begitu menyenangkan bagi salah satu namja tampan yang ada di disitu. Sudah lima hari disana tak membuat seorang Jung Yunho memasang wajah ceria seperti JaeBumMin yang begitu menikmatinya kecuali jika dihadapan Mr. Dan ,dia akan memberikan senyum tipis tapi jika berada dihadapan Jaejoong dia hanya akan memberikan ekspresi datar dan angkuh. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong membenci sikap Yunho meskipun dia sudah berbuat baik pada Yunho namun sikapnya tak berubah sama sekali terhadap Jaejoong._

_Hari ini mereka,dua keluarga melakukan piknik di atas bukit yang sejuk dan merupakan tempat favorit Jaejoong jika dia ingin menenangkan diri. Semua menikmati piknik tersebut karena hari hari terakhir keluarga Jung berada di Chungnam._

_Sore harinya keluarga Jung pamit untuk pulang ke Seoul. Selama di Chungnam Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu saling memberikan tatapan saling tidak suka karena bagi Jaejoong sikap Yunho itu sangat angkuh dan bagi Yunho,Jaejoongorang yang sok perhatian dan terlalu cerewet._

_**End Flashback**_

"ehm begitu ya awal dari semuanya"ucap Junsu sambil manggut – manggut setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong yang diikuti oleh Heechul dan juga Kyuhyun.

Di tempat lain juga diwaktu yang sama Yunho juga mengakhiri cerita awal pertemuan mereka setelah Hangeng bertanya mengenai YunJae.

.

_Skip time_

.

.

_Tet tet tet_

Bel pulang berbunyi dan seluruh siswa pulang ke rumah masing dan ada juga yang pergi bermain terlebih dahulu dengan teman – temannya. Tak terkecuali seorang namja cantik langsung bergegas pulang dengan menaiki bus untuk menuju tempat tinggalnya yang ada di Seoul. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit dia sampai di depan rumahnya. Dia langsung mengetuk pintu dan pintu itu terbuka.

"aku pulang"ucapnya.

Terdengar suara derap langkah dari arah dalam.

"mma mma"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk sebuah gedung pencakar langit di kota Seoul tak lama setelah itu keluarlah namja bertubuh tinggi tegap dan memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dari dalam mobil tersebut dan langsung masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut yang berjalan dengan angkuhnya namun hal itu tak mengurangi pesona sang namja. Semua karyawan terutama karyawan yang bergender yeoja menatap takjub kepada namja tersebut,bagaimana tidak dia datang ke kantor tersebut dengan seragam yang masih melekat di badannya karena setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah dia akan bekerja di perusahaan sang appa meskipun dia masih sekolah. Di perusahaan tersebut dia akan bekerja di bagian direktur yang nantinya akan menjadi presiden direktur menggantikan sang appa karena dia merupakan pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis terbesar di Asia . Dia sudah belajar tentang bisnis sejak dia masih duduk di bangku junior high school tanpa dipaksa oleh orang tuanya dan memang pada dasrnya dia adalah seorang namja yang sangat jenius.

Di sepanjang jalan setiap karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya akan menunduk hormat kepadanya. Dia masuk ke dalam lift yang khusus dipakai oleh sang direktur dan presdir untuk menuju ke lantai 15 gedung tersebut. Setelah sampai di lantai yang dituju dia langsung keluar dari lift dan menuju ruangannya yang disambut dengan hormat oleh sang sekretaris, tanpa menjawab sambutan sang sekretaris bahkan tersenyum puun tidak dia langsung masuk ke ruangannya dan meninggalkan sang sekretaris yang hanya bisa menghela napas saja karena sudah mengetahui tabiat atasannya. Namja itu pun duduk dengan tenang dan memeriksa beberapa dokumen di meja yang di atasnya terdapat papan nama bertuliskan "Direktur Jung Yunho". Ya namja tersebut adalah namja bernama Jung Yunho yang setiap kali di sekolah hanya membuat kekacauan berbeda sekali ketika dia sudah duduk di belkang meja tersebut, dia akan sangat serius membaca semua dokumen yang harus dikerjakannya dengan memakai kacamata bacanya yang menambah ketampanannya.

_Tok tok tok_

Bunyi ketukan pintu ruangannya membuatnya sedikit mengalihkan dokumen yang dibacanya.

"masuk"ucapnya dingin.

Sang sekretaris pun masuk dan membungkuk hormat.

"sajangnim hari ini anda ada meeting dengan perusahaan Go jam setengah empat di restoran Bolero"ucap sang sekretaris bernama Hyorin.

"ehm baiklah dan segera persiapkan berkas – berkas yang diperlukan"ucap Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang sedang dipegangnya.

"baik sajangnim saya permisi"

Setelah sang sekretaris keluar dari ruangannya Yunho langsung beranjak menuju sebuah ruangan yang kecil yang berada di dalam ruangannya yang di dalamnya terdapat kamar mandi dan almari untuk menyimpan pakaian ganti ketika akan menghadiri meeting dengan rekan bisnisnya. Setelah melakukan ritual membersihkan diri dan mengganti seragam tadi dengan setelan jas yang menambah ketampanannya. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.30PM dia langsung ke luar dari ruangannya dan di belakangnya diikuti Hyorin yang membawa berkas – berkas yang diperlukan. Semua karyawan menatapnya dengan pandangan takjub karena melihat sang direktur yang tampak dewasa dan berwibawa meskipun masih diusia sekolah. 20 menit kemudian mereka sampai di restoran Bolero,tempat untuk meeting dengan perusahaan Go. Ketika dia masuk semua mata tertuju padanya dan dapat didengarnya bisik – bisik kagum yang dilakukan para yeoja yang ada di dalam namun dia tak peduli dengan itu dan tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Setelah itu dia dan sekretarisnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan VIP yang sudah dipesannya.

"selamat datang tuan Jung silahkan duduk"ucap seorang pria paruh baya kepda Yunho,presdir dari perusahaan Go.

Tanpa menjawab Yunho langsung duduk dihapan yang diikuti oleh sekretarisnya dan mereka langsung membahas kerjasama yang akan dilaksanakan.

"saya benar – benar kagum dengan kejeniusan anda dalam memasang strategi yang akan digunakan nanti meskipun anda masih sekolah"puji setelah mendengar usul yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

"terimakasih"ucap Yunho singkat.

"ehm kalau boleh saya tahu anda sekolah dimana?"tanya .

_Drtdrtdrtdrt_

Sebelum pertanyaannya dijawab Yunho ponsel bergetar dan menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"yeobseo"

"..."

"appa di restoran Bolero"

"..."

"baiklah appa tunggu"

"..."

"ne"

_Klik_

"maaf tuan tadi putri saya menelepon"

"tidak apa – apa"

"kapan proyek ini dilaksanakan?"

"lebih baik dilaksanakan bulan depan saja"

"kalau begitu saya akan mengurus semua yang diperlukan"

Tak berapa lama pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan nampak seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"anyengohaseo"

"anyeonghaseo"balas Hyorin karena sang atasan tak menjawab.

"oo Yunho kenapa kau disini?"

"hei Ahra jangan berbuat tidak sopan terhadap tuan Jung"

"kenapa appa? Dia ini teman satu sekolahku"ucap yeoja tersebut yang bernama Go Ahra.

"apa itu benar tuan Jung?"

"ne"

"saya tak menyangka jika putri saya satu sekolah dengan anda"

"dia namja yang aku sukai appa"bisik Ahra kepada sang appa sehingga yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya appanya appa hanya mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti maksud sang putri.

"baiklah kalau begitu saya harus kembali ke kantor"

"baik tuan Jung"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Yunyo dan Hyorin pergi dari ruangan tersebut tanpa mempedulikan Ahra yang seolah tak dianggap sama sekali oleh Yunho. Mereka tiba di kantor dan Yunho langsung pergi ke ruangannya untuk mengganti pakaian tersebut dengan seragam sekolah yang tadi dipakainya. Lalu dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut setelah menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen yang harus diselesaikan hari itu juga.

.

.

Untuk sekedar informasi yeoja yang bernama Go Ahra tersebut sangat menyukai Jung Yunho bahkan dia rela melakukan apa saja agar mendapat perhatian dari Yunho.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa sang appa mengenal Yunho,Ahra meminta bantuan untuk lebih dekat dengan Yunho dan di dalam otaknya masih banyak yang akan direncanakan untuk mendapatkan Yunho.

.

.

Di dapur sebuah rumah mewah terlihat seorang yeoja yang dengan cekatan memotong bahan yang akan dimasak untuk makan malam dan mondar – mandir ke sana kemari untuk meyelesaikan masakkannya. Ketika dia berbalik ternyata dia bukanlah seorang yeoja melainkan seorang namja cantik yang memiliki tubuh ramping seperti yeoja. Namja tersebut hampir menyelesaikan beberapa masakan makan malam untuk seluruh anggota keluarganya. Dari pintu masuk dapur terlihat seorang namja cantik paruh baya sedang menggendong seorang bayi namja berumur 2 tahun yang dengan rakusnya menghabiskan susu yang ada di botol susu mungkin karena dia sangat haus. Namja cantik paruh baya tersebut berjalan menuju meja makan yang berada di dekat dapur kemudian mendudukkan sang bayi di kursi khusus yang disediakan untuk bayi tersebut. Setelah bayi tersebut duduk dengan tenang dengan beberapa mainan yang ada di atas meja kemudian dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membantu namja cantik yang sedang menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk besar dan meletakkan beberapa makanan yang akan dijadikan makan malam. Semua makanan sudah tersaji di atas meja makanan namja cantik tersebut menghampiri bayi tersebut dan menggendongnya.

"mma mma"panggil sang bayi pada sang umma sambil menarik – narik kerah baju yang dipakai sang umma. Seolah mengerti apa yang diiinginkan sang putra dia langsung menurunkan sedikit kerah bajunya yang memang memiliki belahan sangat rendah dan langsung disambut antusias oleh sang putra setelah melihat benda favoritnya lalu dia mengemut(?) benda tersebut sehingga mengeluarkan cairan yang sangat disukainya.

"MINNIE CEPAT TURUN MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP"teriak namja cantik paruh baya kepada seseorang yamg dipanggil Minnie tersebut yang ada di lantai dua.

"NE UMMA"jawab Minnie.

_Drap drap drap _

Terdengar langkah kaki dari arah tangga setelah mendengar panggilan dari sang umma sedangkan seorang namja cantik masih asik dengan kegiatannya yaitu menyusui sang putra.

"hyung tidak makan?"tanya Minnie.

"nanti saja biar dia puas dulu dengan acaranya"jawab sang hyung.

**TBC**

Makasih buat yang udah review,favoritin cerita ini.

Untuk yang bertanya siapa bayi tersebut dan siapa yang dipanggil 'mma' oleh sang bayi akan terjawab di chapter depan.


	5. Chapter 5

Mianhe kalau banyak typo(s) karena ini ketik langsung post tanpa baca ulang dan edit.

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review. Ok ini kelanjutan ceritanya semoga tidak bosan dengan alur ceritanya

**Chapter 4**

Hari ini seluruh siswa DBHS melaksanakan upacara bendera dan semua siswa wajib mengikutinya,sebagian besar dari mereka mengikutinya dengan hati yang tak begitu ikhlas. Semua siswa sudah membentuk barisan di halaman sekolah namun hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi sang kingka dan para pengikutnya karena sekarang mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah. Disana mereka akan merancanakan sesuatu untuk mengerjai Jaejoong musuh dari Yunho. Rapat tersebut dipimpin oleh sang ketua yaitu Yunho.

"hari ini kita harus bisa mengerjai Jaejoong bagaimana pun caranya"seringaian licik jelas terlihat di wajah Yunho ketika mengucapkan itu.

"tapi bagaimana caranya?"tanya Yoochun.

"aah aku punya ide"ucap Changmin setelah berikir sejenak.

"memang apa idenya tapi jangan sampai melukai dia"ucap Hankyung.

"sini aku kasih tau rencananya"

Beberapa saat kemudian keempat namja tersebut menampakkan seringaian licik di wajah mereka.

"nah tapi sebagai imbalannya kalian harus mentraktirku makan sepuasnya di kantin"ucap Changmin setelah mengatakan gagasannya.

"baiklah aku akan mentraktirmu dongsaeng evilku,tak sia – sia juga aku memiliki dongsaeng sepertimu"ucap Yunho

"tsk kalau sudah begini saja memujiku karena upacara masih lama bagaimana kalu kita ke kantin saja sampai bel masuk berbunyi"ucap Changmin.

_Plak_

"kau ini di dalam pikiranmu makanan,makanan dan makanan terus"ucap Yoochun setelah memukul kepala Changmin.

"yah hyung jangan memukul kepalaku yang jenius ini! Biarkan saja kan aku masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan"balas Changmin.

"ya sudah ayo kita ke kantin"ajak Yunho.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat bagi semua siswa dan kantin terlihat sangat ramai termasuk empat namja yang tidak bisa dikatakan tampan berjalan menuju kantin. Setelah mencari – cari meja yang kosong ternyata di bagian pojok kantin ada meja yang masih kosong sebelum mereka melangkah menuju meja tersebut langkahnya terhenti oleh kehadiran seorang namja jangkung dengan membawa beberapa makanan di tangannya dan sekotak minuman.

"hey kalian mau kemana?"tanya Changmin.

"ya makan bodoh"jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus.

"ehmm Jaejoong ini ada minuman untukmu dari Yunho hyung sebagai ucapan maaf karena kejadian kemarin"ucap Changmin tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang memberikan pandangan sinis padanya.

"kenapa tidak dia sendiri saja yang memberikannya?"tanya Heechul.

"itu karena dia masih ada urusan"

"kalau berani dia yang harus memeberikan itu langsung padaku"ucap Jaejoong. Setelah mengatakan itu dia dan teman – temannya menuju meja yang tadi.

Suasana kantin yang tadinya ramai kini berubah jadi sangat sepi karena terjadi pemandangan yang setiap hari mereka saksikan semenjak kepindahan Jaejoong ke sekolah ini yaitu pertengkaran Yunho dan Jaejoong meskipun bukan aksi adu jotos tapi aksi adu mulut namun tetap membuat semua siswa menjadi ketakutan karena jika Yunho sudah sangat marah maka akan melampiaskannya ke orang lain yang membuatnya jengkel bukan kepada Jaejoong. Yunho dan teman – temannya menghampiri meja yang berada di pojokkan. Jaejoong yang menyadari kedatangan Yunho langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka.

"ada apa kau kesini?"tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"aku ada perlu denganmu"jawab Yunho dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin.

"aku sudah tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan namja yang tidak memiliki hati, angkuh, dingin, sok berkuasa"sinis Jaejoong.

"aku ke sini untuk meminta maaf padamu"

"tidak usah berpura – pura seperti itu,aku tahu kau itu sudah memiliki rencana jahat padaku kan karena aku sudah mengambil semua perhatian orang darimu kan?"

"aku tidak memiliki rencana jahat padamu"

Ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang adu argumen ada dua orang namja yang bermesraan,dua orang tersebut Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu karena mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih yang jarang sekali terlihat bersama meskipun begitu mereka juga saling mencintai.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tak henti – hentinya beradu mulut sementara keadaan kantin yang tadinya sepi kini kembali seperti semula. Kegiatan YunJae terganggu dengan datangnya Ahra yang langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

"hei Yunho apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja jadi – jadian ini?"ucap Ahra ketus ketika mengucapkan dua kata terakhir dengan pandangan mengejek pada Jaejoong.

"bukan urusanmu dan jangan seperti ini"ucap Yunho dingin sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Ahra dari lengannya,bisa saja dengan sekali sentak tangan Ahra lepas namun karena Yunho tidak mau berbuat kasar pada yeoja maka dia berusaha sehalus mungkin. Tatapan tidak suka juga dilayangkan oleh sembilan yeoja yang tadi berada di belakan Ahra kepada Jaejoong karena mereka semua iri akan kecantikkan yang dimiliki Jaejoong. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar.

"aku hanya ingin makan bersama denganmu"ucap Ahra manja.

"aku tidak lapar jadi kau makanlah sendiri dengan teman – temanmu itu"

"ayolah Yunho kita makan bersama ya ya ya!"ajak Ahra dengan memasang puppy eyesnya yang tidak mempan sama sekali terhadap Yunho.

"tidak"

"ayolah"

"tidak ya tidak,ayo KyungChunMin kita pergi dari sini aku sudah tidak betah berada di sini dan kau"tunjuk Yunho tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong"tunggu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu karena perbuatan sok jual mahalmu padaku tadi"setelah mengucapkan itu Yunho dan teman – temannya pergi.

"hei namja jadi – jadian awas saja kau mendekati namjachinguku, aku tidak segan – segan merusak wajah jelekmu ini"bentak Ahra pada Jaejoong.

"berani – beraninya kau mengancam Joongie"bentak Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"ini bukan urusanmu jadi tak usah ikut campur"

"ini urusan kamu karena Joongie teman kami"

"apa kau mau rahasimu terbongkar nona Ahra"ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringaian evilnya.

"kau juga berani mengancamku"

"aku tidak mengancammu hanya saja memberimu peringatan"

"awas saja kau Jaejoong jangan berani mendekati Yunhoku"ucap Ahra dan pergi dari tempat tersebut yang diikuti oleh yeoja – yeoja tadi.

"Kyunnie memang apa yang terjadi pada Ahra sehingga dia agak sedikit takut dengan ucapanmu tadi?"tanya Jaejoong karena penasaran dengan maksud ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"ehm itu hanya kejadian dulu yang akan membuat malu dia"jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain seorang namja bermata musang sedang melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada seorang namja yang tadi tanpa sengaja menabraknya karena rencana yang sudah disusun dengan baik ternyata gagal. Namja yang menjadi pelampiasan Yunho hanya bisa pasrah dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf padanya namun tak digubris sama sekali oleh Yunho. Siswa yang melihat itu hanya diam saja tanpa ada yang berani mengehntikannya karen mereka masih sayang dengan nyawanya.

"sudahlah Yunho biarkan saja dia ayo kita ke kelas sebentar lagi kita masuk"ucap Yoochun yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kejadian itu.

"benar kata Yoochun hyung ayo kita ke kelas"ajak Changmin.

"baiklah"

_Bruk_

Setelah membanting namja tadi Yunho pergi dengan sedikit emosi yang masih jengkel dengan gagalnya rencana tadi.

.

.

.

"Yun malam ini ke club yuk sudah lama aku tidak ke sana"ajak Yoochun pada Yunho.

"tidak Chun,aku tidak akan pernah ke sana lagi"tolak Yunho.

"ayolah Yun"

"tidak Chun sekali tidak ya tidak"

"ck kau tidak asik"

"baiklah aku pergi sekarang,Min kau pulang bersama Yoochun saja"

"ne hyung"ucap Changmin.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Yunho akan pergi ke kantornya dan akan membuang sikap berandalannya. Dia masuk ke ruangannya langsung mulai pekerjaannya setelah tadi terlebih dahulu makan siang yang sudah di pesannya tadi. Selama 2 jam ruangan yang tadinya sepi dan hanya terdengar suara ketikan keyboard sekarang terdengar bunyi dering telpon dari posel Yunho.

"yeobseo"

"..."

"ada apa?"tanyanya dengan lembut berbeda sekali dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan angkuh.

"..."

"sebelum makan malam aku sudah sampai rumah,baiklah nanti aku akan mampir di toko ice cream biasanya"

"..."

"nado saranghae"

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja kerjanya dan melanjutkan di ruangan tersebut sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan waktunya Yunho pulang. Sesuai dengan janjinya tadi Yunho pergi ke toko ice cream langgannya dan langsung melesat pulang ke rumahnya. Berselang 20 menit dia sudah sampai di rumahnya yang begitu mewah.

"aku pulang"teriaknya setelah menutup pintu besar rumahnya. Dia dapat mencium bau harum masakan yang berasal dari dapur lalu dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk melihat siapa yang memasaknya. Setelah masuk ke dapur senyum manis jelas tercetak di wajah tampannya karena melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya. Senyum yang tidak akan pernah dilihat oleh siapa pun kecuali keluarga dan orang yang terdekatnya. Langsung saja dia menuju lemari es untuk meletakkan ice cream yang dibelinya tadi.

"owh kau sudah pulang?"tanyanya

"hmmm karena kau terlalu serius memasak jadinya kau tidak sadar kalau aku sudah pulang"ucapnya manja.

"mianhe..sekarang mandilah sebentar lagi kita akan makan malam"

_Cup_

"baiklah sayang" setelah mendapatan ciuman selamat datang dia pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Sekarang seluruh anggota keluarga Jung sedang menikmati makan malam dengan hikmat. Di salah satu kursi ada seorang namja cantik sedang menyuapi bayi dengan bubur khusus bayi. Namja cantik tersebut adalah Kim Jaejoong atau lebih tepatnya Jung Jaejoong.

"pelan – pelan sayang"ucapnya kepada bayi tersebut. Setelah makan malam seluruh anggota kelurga Jung melakukan kesibukkan masing – masing. Jung Changmin memilih masuk ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan bermain gamenya yang sempat tertunda. Sedangkan di ruang keluarga terlihat lima orang namja sedang menikmati waktu santainya.

"mma mma cucu"panggil bayi pada sang umma.

"ya sayang ada apa?"tanya sang umma. Seolah mengerti apa yang diinginkan sang anak namja cantik tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jung Jaejoong istri dari Jung Yunho umma dari Jung Yunjae bayi yang ada di atas pangkuannya segera merendahkan kerah bajunya agar anaknya dapat menyusu ASI darinya.

"hei boo apa sebaiknya kau hentikan pemberian ASI pada Yunyun karena dia sudah bisa dilepas dari benda kesayangannya itu.

"tidak Yunnie aku malah semakin senang bila dia seperti ini karena setiap hari aku harus meninggalkannya sekolah"jawab Jaejoong.

"benar apa yang dikatakan Joongie Yunho,dengan itu Yunyun tidak merasa jauh dari ummanya. Semenjak Joongie pindah dan melanjutkan sekolahnya disini Yunyun selalu menangis mencari Joongie,berbeda ketika dulu mereka di Jepang Joongie selalu ada untuk Yunyun"bela .

Kenapa diusia yang masih sekolah Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah memiliki anak karena ketika mereka masih kelas 3 junior high school mereka sudah menikah. Mereka berdua dijohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka karena Mr. Kim dan sudah pernah berjanji akan menikahkan anaknya setelah mereka besar nanti. Namun beruntung bagi mereka karena tak perlu memaksa YunJae untuk menyetujui perjodohan ini karena semenjak awal pertemuan Yunjae ketika keluarga Jung berkunjung ke kediaman Kim untuk mengisi waktu liburan mereka sudah saling jatuh cinta. Yunho mencintai Jaejoong karena sifat lembutnya dan wajah cantiknya dan Jaejoong mencintai Yunho karena ketampanan dan sifat melindungi Yunho padanya. Kedua orang tua yang mengetahui hal tersebut tanpa menunggu mereka dewasa akhirnya menikahkan mereka di sebuah gereja kecil yang berada di daerah rumah keluarga Kim. Acara pernikahan sederhana mereka hanya dihadiri keluarga kedua belah pihak. Karena merupakan pengusaha terkenal maka acara tersebut diadakan secara tertutup dan hubungan YunJae harus tetap disembunyikan sampai waktunya untuk mengumumkan pernikahan mereka. Setiap minggu Yunho akan mengunjungi istrinya a.k.a Jung Jaejoong di rumahnya yang diantarkan oleh supir keluarga Jung. Suatu malam Yunho yang merupakan namja yang eerr pervert meminta Jaejoong untuk melakukan hubungan suami-istri dan Jaejoong meyetujuinya. Selang 1 bulan Jaejoong mersakan keanehan pada tubuhnya, yang merasa khawatir dengan keadaan putranya akhirnya memaksa Jaejoong pergi ke dokter. Dan betapa terkejutnya Mr. Dan setelah mendengar keadaan putranya dari dokter yang menyatakan bahwa sang putra hamil,ya memang Jaejoong seperti sang umma yaitu m-preg. Yang sekarang muncul pertanyaan dalam pikiran mereka kapan sang putran dan menantunya melakukan 'itu'. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu langsung menangis karena takut dimarahi orang tuanya. yang mendengar suara tangis putranya segera menghampirinya.

"kenapa Joongie menangis hmm?"tanya lembut.

"Joo.. _hiks hiks_ ..ngie _hiks hiks _takut umma"

"takut kenapa sayang?"

"takut _hiks hiks hiks _umma dan appa marah sama Joongie dan juga Yunnie"

Sementara menenangkan sang putra, menghubungi besannya untuk memberi kabar tentang kehamilan Jaejoong. Setelah mendengar kabar tersebut keluarga Jung langsung pergi ke kediaman Kim dan tak lupa suami dari Jung Jaejoong ikut serta. Keluarga Jung sampai di kediaman Kim dan Yunho langsung masuk ke kamar Jaejoong.

_Klek_

Di atas tempat tidur tersebut berbaringlah seorang namja cantik yang wajahnya terlihat sanngat pucat. Jaejoong yang mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berdiri disan yang sedang memasang wajah bahagia namun berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang langsung menangis. Melihat itu Yunho langsung menghampiri istrinya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"sssst kenapa kau menangis,uljima"ucap Yunho sambil mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi namja cantiknya dan langsung memeluknya untuk memberi ketenangan. Setelah dirasa tenang Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap lembut pada Jaejoong.

"hei kau jangan menangis ..uljima boo. Kau terlihat jelek jika seperti ini ,kasian uri aegya kalau tau ummanya suka menangis" Jaejoong yang mendengarkan ucapan Yunho barusan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya,kebiasaan ketika dia sedang kesal.

"aku takut Yunnie mereka akan marah pada kita"ucap Jaejoong setelah mereka diam beberapa saat.

"kau tidak usah takut karena dia adalah cucu mereka"

"tapi tetap saja,kita sudah melanggar janji kita Yunnie"

"tidak apa – apa,karena di dalam sini nanti akan tumbuh seorang makhluk yang akan meramaikan keluarga kita"ucap Yunho sambil mengelus perut jaejoong yang masih rata.

"ne Yunnie"

"sarnghae Joongie"

"nado saranghae"

Kemudian mereka mendengar panggilan dari orang tuanya yang diminta untuk turun ke ruang keluarga. YunJae duduk berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut menundukkan wajah mereka karena takut dimarahi orang tuanya.

"Yunnie Joongie apa kalian tahu apa kesalahan yang kalian lakukan?"tanya

"..."YunJae tetap menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang appa.

"baiklah aku anggap kalian mengerti. Kami telah sepakat akan mengirim Joongie ke Jepang"

_Deg_

Tautan tangan mereka semakin mengerat dan secara bersamaan mereka mengangkat kepala mereka.

"kenapa harus ke Jepang appa?"tanya Yunho.

"karena disana tak ada yang mengenal Joongie dan disan sangat aman untuk Jongie. Yunnie ini semua demi kebaikan Joongie dan calan bayi yang dikandungnya"ucap .

"kenapa hanya Joongie appa?"

"Jongie di sana tidak sendiri, dia akan bersama umma dan akan melakukan home schooling"tambah "ini sebagai hukuman untuk kalian karena sudah melanggar janji".

"bagaimana Joongie apa kau setuju?"tanya .

"..."Jaejoong hanya diam saja,tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Yunho-nya.

"lalu bagaimana kau Yunnie?"tanya pada Yuno.

"kalau aku...setuju saja" mendengar jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong melihat ke Yunho dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"tidak apa – apa Boo kalau ini memang sudah menjadi konsekuensinya aku akan menerimanya,ini juga demi kebaikanmu dan juga uri aegya"ucap Yunho untuk memberi pengertian pada Jaejoong meskipun itu juga membuat hatinya sakit namun demi kebaikan Jaejoong ,Yunho harus tetap tegar. Selama dua tahun lebih Jaejoong dan para umma tinggal di Jepang dan selama itu pula sifat Yunho yang semula anak yang baik berubah menjadi anak yang sangat nakal,suka berkelahi,pergi ke club,menindas orang yang sudah membuatnya marah dan jangan lupakan sifatnya yang sangat dingin kepada siapapun.

Sekarang setelah Jaejoong kembali ke kediamannya dengan menggendong seorang bayi tampan dan Jaejoong yang semakin cantik merubah sifat dinginnya di rumah dan lebih ceria. Seperti saat ini Yunho sedang bermain bersama putranya di atas ranjang.

"ppa appa"

"ne sayang"

"umma mana?"

"umma lagi di kamar mandi"

"oaaahm Yunyun ngantuk appa"ucap Yunjae.

"kajja sini tidur sama appa" Yunjae langsung merebahkan tubunya di samping sang appa.

Tak berapa lam jaejoong ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Yunjae.

"apa dia sudah tidur Yunnie?"

"sudah Boo. Sekarang kau tidurlah pasti kau lelah setelah pulang sekolah mengurus Yunjae"

"aku tidak lelah karena aku sangat menikmati waktuku bersama dia"ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus puncak kepala putranya.

"dan aku tidak bisa tidur karena tadi siang aku melihat suamiku membiarkan seorang yeoja bergelayut manja di lengannya"lanjut Jaejoong.

"jangan dipikirkan itu Boo. Kau tahu kan kalau aku hanya mencintaimu"

"aku tahu tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka"ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan langsung memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk putra kecilnya.

.

.

.

"besok kau harus membantuku menyingkirkan seorang namja di sekolahku"ucapnya pada lawan bicaranya di line telpon seberang.

"..."

"baiklah..aku harap kau tidak gagal"seringaian licik terpasang di wajahnya setelah mematikan telponnya.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_Maaf baru bisa update dan ceritanya juga nggak terlalu panjang._

**Chapter 5**

Cuaca pagi yang cerah mengiringi langkah setiap siswa DBHS yang berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah menuju kelas masing – masing. Terlihat seorang siswa yang begitu mencolok berjalan diantara ratusan siswa, siswa tersebut adalah seorang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong. Seperti biasa dia akan selalu memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada siapa saja yang ditemuinya, tak ayal hal itu membuatnya disukai banyak siswa, baik yeoja maupun namja, meskipun lebih banyak namja karena wajah rupawannya. Ketika semua namja menatap lapar padanya dan dia akan memberikan tatapan polosnya yang semakin membuat para namja semakin ingin menerkamnya. Akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi segeralah dia berjalan menuju kelasnya namun di tengah jalan tanpa sengaja dia melihat seorang siswa yang sepertinya mencari ruangan. Lalu dia berjalan mendekatianya.

"hai.." sapa Jaejoong dengan menepuk bahu namja di depannya.

Namja itu pun menoleh ke belakang dan untuk beberapa saat namja tampan tersebut terpaku melihat makhluk cantik di depannya. Jaejoong mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah namja tampan tersebut namun hal tersebut tak kunjung membuatnya tersadar dari keterpukauannya pada Jaejoong. Akhirnya Jaejoong menepuk bahu namja tersebut.

"o...oh hai" ucap namja tersebut setelah tersadar dari aksi keterpukauannya pada wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"ehm apa kau siswa baru disini?"tanya Jaejoong.

"ne..namaku Choi Siwon,aku baru pindah dari Canada"ucap namja tersebut yang ternyata bernama Choi Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"namaku Kim Jaejoong, aku juga siswa pindahan di sini 4 bulan lalu"ucap Jaejoong sambil membalas jabatan tangan Siwon.

"sebaiknya kau ku antar dulu ke ruang kepala sekolah"lanjut Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah tanpa ada pembiacaraan dari mulut keduanya, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan ruang kepala sekolah. Lalu Jaejoong pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Tanpa Siwon duga, dia satu kelas dengan Jaejoong. Sejak pertemuan tanpa sengaja di koridor sekolah tanpa Jaejoong sadari sebenarnya Siwon telah menrauh hati padanya. Ke manapun Jaejoong dkk pergi pasti selalu ada Siwon kecuali ke toilet tentunya.

Seperti saat ini Jaejoong dkk berada di kantin.

"hei Joongie sepertinya si siswa baru itu suka padamu?"ucap Junsu sambil memakan nasi gorangnya.

"iya benar apa kata Su-ie itu..sebaiknya kau terima saja dia. Sepertinya dia namja yang baik dan tentunya wajahnya juga tampan tak kalah tampan dengan wajah manusia es itu"ucap Heechul.

"kalian ini ada – ada saja, tidak mungkin dia bisa suka padaku ,baru tadi pagi aku bertemu dia di koridor sekolah"sanggah Jaejoong terhadap ucapan temannya.

"apa kau belum pernah merasakan _love at first sight?_" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ehm..." belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab ada seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi menghampiri meja mereka.

"boleh aku bergabung di sini?"tanya namja tersebut yang ternya Siwon.

"ehm boleh saja..silahkan"ucap Jaejoong pada Siwon tanpa menyadari para teman – temannya yang saling melemparkan seriangaian. Seolah mengerti akhirnya JunKyuChul dengan kompaknya berdiri yang mengundang tatapan heran pada ketiga temannya tersebut.

"ehmm Jae kami pergi dulu ada urusan yang harus kami selesaikan"ucap Junsu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong mereka bertiga berlalu dari hadapan Siwon dan Jaejoong. Jejoong hanya mengedikkan bahunya seolah tak mau tahu alasan mereka pergi. Kini tinggallah WonJae di salah satu meja kantin. Mereka terus mengobrol yang di selingi canda tawa dan menghadirkan senyuman manis di wajah Jaejoong. Hal tersebut mengundang tatapan kagum dari seluruh penghuni kantin saat itu yang menganggap bahwa mereka merupakan pasangan yang sangat serasi tanpa menyadari aura gelap di salah satu meja di sudut kantin.

_Brak_

Terdengar bunyi bangku yang di tendang oleh seseorang yang ternyata pelakunya adalah seorang Jung Yunho. Tak pelak hal tersebut membuat seluruh perhatian para siswa beralih padanya termasuk WonJae yang langsung menghentikan acara mengobrolnya. Beberapa siswa di sekitar meja Yunho perlahan menyingkir karena takut amukan dari kingka sekolah. Namun hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi ketiga temannya yang satu meja dengannya yang memasang wajah yang penuh tanda tanya berbeda dengan yang lain. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa memasang wajah bodohnya tanpa menyadari Yunho sudah pergi dari kantin, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa menghembuskan napas beratnya karena mengetahui bahwa alasan Yunhonya seperti itu karena dirinya dan bersiap menerima hukuman apa saja yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

.

.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang tahu hubungan YunJae termasuk kedua sahabat Yunho ,Yoochun dan Hangeng kecuali Changmin dan kepala sekolah. Mereka sangat menjaga rahasia hubungannya agar tak mengganggu sekolahnya meskipun sebenernya Yunho sama sekali tak keberatan bila semua orang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, toh dia sudah bekerja di kantor appanya yang nantinya akan menjadi miliknya. Namun beda dengan Jaejoong yang meminta keluarganya serta Yunho untuk menjaga status hubungan mereka hingga lulus nanti apalagi mereka sudah di karuniai seorang pangeran tampan. Jaejoong tak mau ketenangannya dan kelurga kecilnya terganggu.

.

.

Di salah satu bilik toilet pria ada seorang namja yang sedangt menelepon seseorang.

"ehmmm target sudah masuk dalam perangkap, apa yang selanjutnya aku lakukan?"ucapnya.

"..."

"arraso..aku jamin akan berhasil" lalu dia mematikan sambungan telponnya sambil memasang seringaian iblis di wajahnya.

.

**TBC**


End file.
